Memories of a Crush
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata travels you from the first time she saw him to the last minutes she saw him go.
1. 1 lil step for U, 1 big step for us

**For those of you who are reading, Music is my Sin I know that it's been a long time since me and AlexaSinead have posted something but we are deciding something and we can't come to an agreement, as soon as we decide we will keep on.**

**I hope you like it, and as always I don't own Naruto. **

It's been a couple of months since I graduated. I've been happy for this to happen. My high school was very dramatic… especially because of him.

Naruto Uzumaki, the guy that made my life miserable and yet months have passed and I still about him, he hooked me and now I can let go.

The first time I saw was probably in homeroom, I didn't too much about it. I was more worried because I had been a week late to school because I had been at the hospital the day school started.

The first time I talked to him was three weeks later. I had heard stuff about it but I still wasn't pretty sure who he was.

I remember that I was in my seat, next to my teacher's desk, writing, when a shadow was cast over me. I looked up and our eyes met. He's blue eyes stared at him as a wide grin shined on his lips.

"Can I help you?" I asked, tilting my head.

"What's your name?" He asked. I quickly raised my eyebrow, by then I had been really shy and when people came to talk to me, it weird it me out.

"Hinata Hyuga" I said, confusion dripped from my voice.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He said, his grin getting wider, if that was even possible.

"Um… Good to know" I said. Without another word he left. Right then I decided he was the strangest man I had met, and in my head I couldn't find the answer on why had he had come to talk to me.

So, I watched him, looking for a clue, but there didn't seem to be one.

At last, at the end of that class, I decide he was just weird and that I probably wouldn't talk to him again.

Boy if only I knew I was wrong.

* * *

Hey, HInaHyuga here. This is something I just came up with and I wanted to share it.


	2. Silence is a gift

After that first time that he talked to I hadn't given it much thought. After all, I had always been the shy one and people that came up to me were always the random ones and although he had surprise me, I got over it quickly. I thought that after that I wouldn't know much about him but he had other plans.

It was a normal shiny day, and I had gone to school early and ready for anything. Well anything except for what had happened.

My homeroom teacher, who had been the same one I had the year before, had decide to united us in groups of 5 to work on some work. I didn't mind, all I cared was to be with my only friend, Hakura. I had known her for a year.

She had a crush on a boy, whose face wasn't as handsome as she saw it. In fact not only the guy was ugly, he was a total player, but Hakura didn't seem to see.

She told me to go and be a group with the guy she liked and his two friends, one of them being Naruto and another kid who had been with me in my old school. I didn't mind, I wanted to tease her as soon as her ears got red. She always had red ears whenever she was around that boy and to me it was just a nice way to tease her.

We sat down and began our work. Them, being boys wanted to goof off, and while Hakura let herself go and goof off, I decide to keep on working.

Even though I was busy reading and writing, I heard them talk. They chatted and joked about almost everything, but I could feel he's eyes on me. Searching for a way to make me join them but whenever I was joined in to the conversation I would smile and keep on working until I finished.

Hakura's crush slipped the paper out of my fingers and offered to give the paper to teacher himself. I listened to Hakura tell both male about her drawings.

She opened her notebook and showed them two girls both tall and pale. One had bright red hair and the other one purple hair tied in a pony tail. She had drew them with long sleeves both and very tiny skirts. This always made me laugh.

Naruto grabbed the notebook and began to inspect her drawings. "They're very nice" I commented, flashing her, a grin. I stared at him, thinking what a nice gentleman he was.

"I want you to draw me one" He stated. Hakura looked confuse at his request, after all I was the only one who asked her to draw something. "But I want her with big tits, just like Hinata's" He said grinning widely as he pointed at my chest.

I felt like I had been splashed with a bucket of cold water. I froze, staring at him, not sure if I had in fact heard the word. Then I felt my cheeks getting warmed and I knew I had to be completely red but the more embarrass I got the angrier I was.

"Jerk" I said as soon as the bell jumped me out of my state. My friend laughed, but I couldn't quite understand what had happened. His words just bounced in my head over and over again. I looked down at my chest, were they big?

"He's a pervert" I said angrily as we sat in out next class.

"Maybe, but at least he told you, you have nice breast" Hakura said, smiling sweetly, trying to calm me down.

"He has no right to be staring or even looking at my breast" I said.

"Well, they are kinda out there" Hakura shrugged.

Hakura was right, there was nothing I could do from keeping him from watching me, in anyway. I felt both flattered and freaked.

Once again, he came up to me in the same class, on the same seat had came the first time he talked to me. He stared at me for a couple of moment and then sat beside me. I remember how unusual he had been and I thought that had stared at me because of my messy short hair.

I ran my finger through my hair, but it was nice and slick. I check my nose and my teeth but there was nothing wrong with me, he had just stare and sat. No words.

I was about to give up when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I remember vividly how a rush ran through my body with his touch, an unknown rush had washed me away and left me confuse and breathless.

"Why don't you wear earrings?" He asked as soon as I turned around to face him. His blue eyes stared at me with curiosity. He actually wanted me to tell him why I wore no jewelry in my ear.

I glared at him, trying to get him away. The scene of that morning was still fresh but he didn't seem to even notice.

"I… I don't like it" I shrugged but he didn't move, he sat there waiting for more. "And my father doesn't allow them" I finished.

A crooked grin escaped his lips, anything but pure humor.

"You're a papa's girl aren't ya" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Once again I was shocked with his behavior. What kind of guy would say stuff like that to a girl he didn't even know.

There was something odd about him, I always knew that. Something that both made me wanna punch his face and kissed his lips.


	3. A line, it separates you from me

I look back on those days like the best days of my life. I had found the close to perfect friends. I had been alone for so much time that when I changed school I forgot the rope of friendship.

I met Sakura Haruno at the same time I met Hakura, she was the reason I wasn't alone anymore. Her long pink hair made her different from the rest, something I was and I knew she would be my friend. Even thought she didn't take any classes with me that year, I spend every lunch time with her. I met Ino at the same time I met Sakura. We were forced to sit together, thanks to that I made another friend.

Then thanks to Hakura, I met Temari Shukaku, Tenten and Nurico Uchiha, at the same year I met Naruto. They were the best people I could ask for. They help and saw my whole story with him.

I barely remember the first months of that year; everything is more of a blur. I do remember that Naruto would always be around. It made me annoyed. I had decided that he had to be the first person I would ever hate.

So, after some months passed, on day, as we eat lunch he made me reach my limit.

I was sitting along with my friends, chatting and eating like we always had. When I felt someone staring at my back. I didn't need to turn around to know it was him.

"Hey Hinata" I heard him called. He's friend chuckled from the back.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes at my friends.

"Tell my friend that you hate me" He said. I could hear in his voice that he was trying not to laugh. This made my blood boiled with rage. I turned and glared at him.

"Yeah I do. So take a hint and leave me alone" I yelled. The grin that was placed on his face was gone. My friends laughed at his face which I joined. I had never stood up for myself, I was proud of myself.

Later that same day, I was in class talking to Temari. She had been having some troubles with her boyfriend Kiba and she told me about it. Being single didn't help me help her, but I was known for being a good listener so I listened.

In the back ground, as I remember, the teacher was talking about friendship and love. She spoke about love between people and how you can love a person even if he's a stranger. "No one should hate anyone" She said, wearing her much known goofy smile.

"HINATA HATES NARUTO" I heard people yelled. My body froze completely as I felt everyone in the class room stare at me.

"She does?" The teacher asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, she kind of told him" Sora said snickering.

"Yeah, she should do that project with her" A girl said giggling.

"Project?" I asked softly.

"If you had been paying attention miss Hyuga, the reason I'm giving this lecture is for a project" The teacher scolded. "You have to get to know the person I assign you with"

My eyes winded and my cheeks became warm. "No!" I yelped. Making the class laugh. My eyes landed on Naruto, who had turn around to stare at me, his eyes had no humor, like they usually did, they seemed determine.

"I won't" She said. "But like I said there is no such thing as hating Hinata" She scolded once again.

"Yeah, beside there a thin line between hating and loving" Sora laughed.

"Gross" I yelled, making gagging noises. "Like I said before he's a jerk and I H-A-T-E him" I said. The teacher was about to say something when the bell rang making her sigh.

"I'll pair tomorrow" She yelled as we ran out of the classroom.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Hakura asked as we made our way to our next class.

"What is?" Sakura said as she walked from behind.

"Oh, Hinata just said she hated a guy who's in love with her" Nurico giggled. I glared at her and ruffled her short red hair.

"He's not in love with me, he only enjoys annoying me" I rolled my eyes, but her words had entered my mind.

What if she was right? What if he liked me? I began to feel my heart began to beat faster. Just as we were about to enter class I saw Naruto from the corner of the eyes.

He was on a corner, making out with some girl.

Maybe not…


	4. A new Perspective

**A new Perspective**

For a month or so Naruto continue to annoy me but it seems like every memory from back then is fuzzy and I can only remember the day I saw him cry.

We were in math class, and to my displeasure I had notice how he wasn't in class. It was normal for some of us to be late to math, it was right after lunch and some eat late so they got to class late, but he was never late.

"Where Naruto?" I asked to Hakura who sat beside me. A sly smirk slipped from her lips making me notice what I had asked. "Oh shut up" I rolled my eyes and looked back at the bored. I could feel my cheeks burning with a scarlet blush.

"I saw him with Karin"

I felt a weird feeling of hurt in my chest. His girlfriend. Ever since I saw him with her I've heard so much about her and them.

She used to be the easiest girl in the school. Her body was a display since she was 10. "She wore a bikini to our school pool party" I remember Hakura telling me when I asked about her.

They had been together since before school ended last year, but nothing was really sure they would always been fighting.

I remember how the whole classroom was filled with the voices of the students chatting with each other when suddenly everyone went quiet.

My eyes looked to the door where a broken Naruto stood. Tears were running down his tan cheeks, he made his way to the back and sat in seat and buried his face on his arms and cried.

In that moment I realized how much he cared about her, and how hurt he was. I never saw him the same way after that.

* * *

**I know it's very short but that moment was very shocking so I'm leaving it there**


End file.
